Memory of You
by Akane Inouye
Summary: When Kagome gets into an accident and looses all of her memories. She is forced to live with two of the richest men in all of Japan. During her stay...secrets are revealed and truths are uncovered. S&K&IN... AU
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello! This is my first S&K fan fiction so I don't really know how it will go… hopefully it will be okay… Anyway, please know that I accept constructional criticism, or just things that you people think that I should change to make the story better! One more thing before the story starts… this story is completely AU!

**Summary: **She is forced to live with two of the richest men in all of Japan. During her stay...secrets are revealed and truths are uncovered. S&K&IN... AU

* * *

Memory of You

Prologue

* * *

I, Kagome, am an orphan that lived in Sister Maria's Shelter in London, England. Abandoned by my parents since birth, I never knew my birthday or birthplace _or_ last name. All I knew was that I was about 16 years old and is at least half-Japanese. 

I was really nothing special; the best word that described me was _average"_ average height, average grades, average weight, average bust… Crossing out the fact that I had blue-gray eyes for my Asian face, I was basically unnoticeable (Though a friend of mine, Emily, insisted that a little bit of makeup and I would look magnificent). I liked it that way. I was _content_.

I really _had _hoped that things could've stayed the way they were. I liked living in London; I had friends and _family_ that I cherished. But everything's changed now. It's been seven years since I last lived in England, and I am now what you would call "noticeable". Oh, don't get me wrong, I was still average everything even though it had been seven years…sigh... Iknow,my breasts hasn't grownbit since I turned 17...the only difference was that I now carried the Higurashi last name. Yes, Higurashi as in the Higurashi Shikon Enterprise in Kyoto. Quite a change aye? Instead of Kagome, the orphan, I was now Kagome Higurashi, (bastard) child ofFujikomo Higurashi, Japanese millionaire.

How did I end up like that? It was just that _father_, realized that after 17 years, the women he raped (it was a European woman, which then would explain the blue-gray eyes of mine) actually gave birth to _his child_. And so as a Higurashi, he just couldn't spoil the family name by letting one of his children, though illegitimate, live in an _orphanage. _Thus, in order to protect the family name, he brought me "home", where he already had one son (Souta, younger than me) and a daughter (Kikyou, the older one), both _legitimate_, fighting over inheritance.

The "home" that my _father_ brought me to was… very …deliberate. At first, my _father_ wasn't really aware of me (though he did sent me to Todai) and my "_mother" _loathed me. However, my half siblings were quite kind to me, and hence I settled down as comfortable as I can.

I also found something that I really enjoyed doing, business. It was surprisingly entertaining when Kikyou (who looks very much like me, but _much_ more beautiful) showed me around the company and taught me how to manage an enterprise from her experiences. She said that I can be her right hand woman when she becomes president. I could always loose my self in work and forget about the fact that I was stuck living a living a life where no one _really _loved me. Yet no matter how much I liked my work I thought that I wasn't very proficient.

Apparently, my _father _didn't agree with me, because after a while, he started to think it was best to have _me_ take over the company (yes, ME) instead of Kikyou or Souta. Though I personally think that Souta wasn't really the type of person who could manage an enterprise and not have it bankrupt within 6 months, Kikyou was a whole different story. She was intelligent, confidant, poised, beautiful, legitimate, and the eldest. So you could just imagine how enraged she was when my father (I called him "father" normally now, after he showed some appreciation in me) told her about the _idea_. It wasn't even a decision yet at that time!

My father, seeing how selfish she was, decided that Kikyou must **not** manage the company, and therefore changed his Well _permanently_, meaning he could not change the successor again unless something happens to me. Pretty risky….

That's when my life changed a whole 360 degrees, nowadays, everyone in the family (including my grandparents, cousins and etc.) despise me. Everyone except father whom is trying to ignore all this. Even though he did rape my real mom, I still think that father is overall a fairly admirable man.

Next week, I am off to Tokyo for a meeting with the Nagashima co. about the joint shopping mall we want to build together in Hokkaido. I heard that the GM there is a very apathetic man, I sure hope that we can get along!

_- From the journal of Kagome Higurashi, GM_

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** So… How was it? I tried to make it short so we can get to the real story, but you have to know about Kagome's background in this story or else some of the things that will happen in the following chapters (if you guys want me to continue it) won't make sense. By the way, Kagome wasn't _too _OOC I hope!

The journal idea came from the fan fiction "Family Disaster", so the author gets full credit! And if you people think that it might be a good enough story to continue, than the next chapter should be up in a week (hopefully), I'm already half-way on that one. Ja ne!


	2. Arrival

**Author's Notes: **Hello everyone! I hope I'm not too late on posting... but the Internet really hates me TT… it won't let me upload! BTW: the italic parts at the beginnings of the chapters will be fragments of the character's thoughts, I will post one for every chapter… at least I hope I can… haha

THIS CHAPTER HAVE BEEN REWRITTEN (I might rewrite again)

* * *

Memory of you Arrival 

_Women, filthy creatures that would be at your every beck and call if you had what they desired. I've never looked at them twice… and I would never in my dreams thought that I could fall for a simple girl._

-S.N.

* * *

Sesshoumaru Nagashima stared at the clear night sky from the Narita National Airport with eyes of boredom. It has 3 hours since his flight had landed in Tokyo from New York and he was dead tired, yet there has been no sight of Inuyasha or anyone from the house. 

'That vapid, idiot half-brother of mine must've forgotten… again… He never remembers much…' The man with gorgeous golden eyes gave out a _very_ low growl before he stood up from his seat in the first class waiting room and walked out the airport carrying the usual nonchalant expression.

There were many taxis waiting for an affluent customer at the front gate, most were adipose or looked disoriented. Sesshoumaru chose the one where the driver seemed most "refined" and unlikely to start a dull conversation. He got in the car that seemed way too small for it's own good and directed the driver.

" To Nagashima Private Drive, I will not be expecting any delays."

To much of Sesshoumaru's contentment, his prediction was correct, for the driver did not say a single word on the way back to his estate.

* * *

A man wearing anmessily buttonedgray blouse and pants stared at the ivory hospital wall intensely with his exotic golden eyes; the surgery room's light was on and it seems to be glaring at him for what he has done…But it really wasn't his fault, not much of it anyway… The girl had ignored the streetlights and dashed on the road fall of traffic like there was no tomorrow.

…Sure he had been speeding a little, but he was in a _hurry_, if he didn't arrive on time to pick up his arrogant brother at the airport, Sesshoumaru will have more things to prove that he was in fact a disgrace to the family… Though this accident will probably get him disowned.

"Feh"

Inuyasha's face seems to be full of annoyance and yet, there were glints of concern embroidered in his golden eyes that were almost identical to his older brother's. The only difference was that his eyes seemed to have far more emotion than Sesshoumaru's.

It had been 5 hours since the girl was sent into the surgery room with what seemed like 20 medical practitioners. Occasionally nurses would come running out, but before Inuyasha could question them about what the hell was going on inside, they would run right back in with things he didn't recognize.

They only time a nurse had ever said something to him, it was to ask him if he had AB type blood, which by the time Inuyasha answered 'no', the nurse was already no where in sight. There was absolutely no news on how the she was doing.

Before Inuyasha could start scowling at all the doctors and nurses at Tokyo's most refined (and most expensive) hospital, a set of repose and well-paced footsteps started towards him.

'Oh, great, so his _Excellency_ decides to come after all.'

"So… Sesshoumaru, came to see how much family honor I lost you this time, huh?"

Inuyasha turned abruptly and prepared himself for what's to come from Sesshoumaru's mouth that was always full words that could mentally abuse, or flatter you until the insanity. It was one of his many talents that made him succeed in business.

To Inuyasha's surprise however, the older half-brother didn't say anything… his brusque eyes told 1,000 words, and most weren't very tantalizing.

Inuyasha, who never had a very well rounded temper, sneered at the impassive man, who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Look, it wasn't my damn fault! The wench just rushed out of no where!"

Sesshoumaru's face divulged nothing more than a look of pure repugnance.

* * *

An exhausted Doctor Touki that came out of the surgery room broke the cessation of sound between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru; the room's lights were finally off after 7 hours. Sesshoumaru glanced at him and spoke for the first time, "The girl is doing fine I presume?" 

The surgeon looked at both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and sighed, whether it was out of grief, or exhaustion, no one knew.

" Well… the girl is fine _for now_. It was a pretty critical accident, her skull had hit the car window first, and she's lost a lot of blood because of what seemed like a stab wound. Thank goodness we had an extra storage of AB type blood, or else we would've lost her. She's in a coma right, we can't determine anything else until she wakes up."

'A stab wound? Now how did the fool manage that feat?' Sesshoumaru couldn't help but expose a hint of sarcasm in his thought.

Still, the brothers let out a sigh of relief (Inuyasha did anyway). At least she's _ok_. "Alright, give _him_ a call when she wakes up." Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha and started to walk away from all this chaos, Inuyasha followed behind, not daring to say anything else.

"Right, but one more thing Nagashima-san (Sesshoumaru), there were no identification papers on this girl, so we couldn't contact her family, and there's also the hospital bill… and as you know… our policy…"

Touki didn't even finish his sentence when Sesshoumaru waved a hand at him and vanished into the enigmatic night. The doctor didn't seem to need anything more than that.

"Talk about prestige." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Naraku stared at Juromaru with aggravation. The man that sat at the front desk of a shadowy office lighted with nothing but ghostly white candles appeared to be slightly troubled. 

"So you just left her when she ran away?" Naraku whispered dangerously under the dim light. He was on edge.

"I didn't just leave her, Naraku-sama, I made sure she had a nice, deep wound on her back before she ran away. She didn't escape quit successfully anyway, the stupid wench ran right into the busy traffic, and BOOM! was hit by a speeding BMW. There's no way she could've survived that. No hospital could not provide that much blood, _and_ her family wouldn't be there to give any" Juromaru smirked.

"Well then, if you're so _intellectual_, then tell me, how do we tell her about this? She wants the body; or else the 2 million will be down the drain. Can you think of something about that?" The man with wavy ebony hair asked his assassin.

"For once Naraku-sama, let me handle this… I've got all planned out… besides, all she wants is the inheritance to the enterprise, _and _she wouldn't care less about how the wench died. I'm sure we can work things out with Kagome Higurashi's identification papers." Juromaru replied flagitiously and licked his lips.

* * *

Sesshoumaru rolled around in his silken bed covers, even though he was almost in a state of fatigue, he couldn't sleep. Right after, he got home, the butler had informed him of Inuyasha's unintended "misfortune". 

'And there I thought that I could finally get some rest after a month of hard work to get that deal decided… It's all that moron's fault, he goes out, drives like a mooncalf, gets in a car accident and the woman he hits almost dies. If the media ever find out about this, we'll be done for, the company's stock will drop like there's no tomorrow, and that deal with the Higurashi Shikon Enterprise will be down the drain… Yet, I doubt Inuyasha ever thinks about these matters…'

Sesshoumaru glowered; Inuyasha would surely pay dearly for this mess.

'Right now, the top priority is to make sure that no one find out about this, I'll need to have Jaken be generous about this year's hospital donations. I'll also have to make sure that the girl doesn't file for a lawsuit… Why can't Inuyasha stay out of trouble for just one month? Why does father has to have this bastard here anyway?'

Sesshoumaru's irritation for Inuyasha grew again; every time Inuyasha made a mess, it was always he who cleaned up the mess. It has been like this since Inuyasha was born, and it won't be any different this time.

* * *

Kikyou leaned against the only window in her enormous room, her hair falling to cover half her face. She had just gotten a call from Juromaru to meet him in Tokyo when she came in place of her younger sister for the deal. He didn't say anything more; it was kind of suspicious. Still, it had been done. Kagome had died. Her wish was finally fulfilled. 

Now, alas, she can claim what should have rightfully been hers. Nothing and no body would stand in her way… When her father had told her that Kagome would handle the company instead of her, she was furious. She's worked her ass off for years and had finally climbed up the ladder when her father ordered her to be on the top of the pyramid.

Kagome didn't deserve it.

'Kagome Higurashi was a bastard child with an unknown mother, how dare she try to interfere with my plans… She could do nothing better than me, and yet, father had decided to give her the biggest part of the pie. I would never let her do that… I wonder sometimes if she knows how much pain she's caused me? An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. She had ruined my life, and so I ruined hers.'

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's a little short, but a whole bunch of tests are coming up… so I couldn't write much… But I'll try to write more next time! In the next chapter, Kagome will wake up… if I don't add anything else. This chapter might be a little confusing, but I tried to organize it so the REAL story can start! Well…Till then! R&R! 


	3. Encounter

**A.N:** Hey! And it's another chapter! I'm happy to see that at least some people like my story! Haha… anyway if you think that I should make any changes or suggestions on how you think the story should go (in which direction I mean), Please R&R! And remember whole paragraphs in Italics are flashbacks.

Also, in this chapter I will be mentioning something about personal stamps, if I'm not mistaken, most of the Japanese have a personal stamp thing that they carry around to seal deals and stuff. So just a backgrounds check for all you that are not Japanese! Now… enough with me saying non sense… on to the chapter!

* * *

Memory of You 

Encounter

_Ever since she came, she had always been a little sullen. So when I finally saw her smile for the first time out of pure joy… I realized that she really has become a part of our lives._

_-IY.N_

* * *

A poised woman with glossy, raven hair that swayed with her movement, and a face that was very much like Kagome's, except for the difference in eye color, and the texture of hair; glided down the spiral stairway in her house with much refinement. It is very obvious that she is woman of class, for she wore a mask of indifference and her eyes are just as cold. Before she reached the marble living room where her father (mom and Souta are out vacationing again) was awaiting her, she paused for a few minutes, miraculously tears started to run down her face. 

"Kikyou, who was it that called?" Fujikomo Higurashi, a man with graying hair that was gelled backasked as the woman stumbled in to the marble-floored living room in her silk night-gown. The man had his back on his daughter; he didn't even bother to look at her.

"It was the police station in Tokyo father, it… it's about Ka… Kagome…" And then she said it, the magic words. Her father had never let anything go pass his attention as long as it concerned Kagome. But, of course, before Kagome came into the picture, it was her, Kikyou, that would always be her father's center of affection.

"_Kagome?_ What has Kagome done?" now alas, she has her father's focus on her, after mentioning Kagome that is; his somewhat wrinkled face was now turned to look at her tear stained facade.

'Soon father, soon you will always turn to look at me when I'm talking to you. After all this, I will once more become your one and only heir.' Kikyou smirked to herself at that thought, when that happened, everything she's done, all the sins she committed, would be worth it.

"Kagome hasn't done anything father…She will never do anything to harm the family name. The call from the police station… they ca…called… to…. inform us th… that…" Kikyou stuttered as if what she's going to say next will break her heart.

"_That_?" her father was growing impatient, and she knew it. When the matter came to Kagome, it was _always_ urgent.

"She… She's dead, father…" Kikyou sobbed _helplessly_ as her father's face turned as white as a blank sheet of paper, just as she expected. Despite of all this, to her, the thought that Kagome was no longer in this world made her want to celebrate.

" They said that it seemed to have been suicide, she's drowned her self in the Tokyo Sea, father… They found her after what seemed like 4-5 days, which would be two days after she had arrived in Tokyo. Her face was so distorted because of all the salt in the water, they couldn't tell who she was… But they confirmed the body was Kagome's when they found her I.D and personal stamp in one of the pockets on her jeans."

Kikyou fell on her knees when she finished as if what she just announced took off 10 years of her life.It was the final touch. It really doesn't take much to make her father daft when it came to _her_. However, what happened next wasn't in her prevision, for when she fell, Fujikomo had grabbed her neck, forced her back up, and the next thing she knew, a hand touched her face fiercely.

'…. He's slapped me…'

" HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING SO AMORAL ABOUT YOUR OWN SISTER! YOU…YOU… MY GOD, TO LIE AND TELL ME SHE'S DEAD… HOW COULD YOU? " Her father spat at her, not even noticing the abnormal purple that was appearing on her face.

Kikyou regained her ground as her father continued to glare at her, she has come this far, and she wasn't about to lose now.

"Fa… Father, please don't… I know you're furious…. But… its happened father… she really has passed on before us… Kagome always carried her stamp with her and you know that! If you don't believe me, call the police station in Tokyo!" Kikyou closed her eyes and sobbed even louder, showing the most emotion in about 14 years.

Perhaps that was what caught Fujikomo's eye, because after Kikyou finished her last sentence, her father seemed to have calmed down, and ultimately realizing what was true. Yet the hatred in his eyes for Kikyou grew more apparent as he finally managed to speak from his shaking form.

"It's all you fault… if you and the others… KAGOME WOULD'VE BEEN FINE!" Kikyou's father glared at her one last time, turned his back on her once again and vanished into his room. He seems to have believed her.

Kikyou looked up at her father's retreating shadow, her hands tightened into a fist. ' Father… You will pay for tonight… and you will realize my worth in this household.'

* * *

The man who wore a black Versace tux winced at the thin streak of sunlight that was escaping the gray chiffon curtains in his office. The oak furniture had all been newly dusted and cleaned, the scent of disinfectant hang in the air. The office shined with tidiness, and somehow, he knew that the janitors had spent days cleaning his office. Nonetheless, there wasn't a single fleck of appreciation in his flaxen eyes, the workers were expected to do this _everyday_, even when he wasn't here. 

Sesshoumaru gazed at the somewhat unfamiliar surroundings. When was it that he last sat in this leather chair, in front of his 20 inch Sony Vaiso flat screen, with a mountain of paperwork beside it anyway? 8 months… One year perhaps? It would've probably been much longer hadn't been the fact that the Higurashi Shikon Enterprise, wanted to discuss the deal about building the mall in Hokkaido here, in the main command center… he wouldn't even have even bother to show up here for another 3-4 years, at least until Inuyasha is gone anyway. Living with Inuyasha for the past 3 days, has already been a great nuisance (not counting the accident), he can't possibly imagine more.

'Hopefully, today's meeting with that GM of the enterprise will be worth all this trouble.' The ringing of the phone interrupted his train of thoughts; it was his secretary, Kagura.

"Excuse me, sir, but your guests have arrived, they are currently waiting for your presence at the meeting room in floor 20."

So, she has arrived… hearing that this women climbed up to the place of GM in that very competitive company at age 23 made Sesshoumaru want to see her in person and decide what kind of woman she reallyis.

"Tell them that I will be there shortly… and inform Inuyasha of this information, make sure that he is waiting for me at the entrance of the convention room." Replied Sesshoumaru.

There was a pause.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Kikyou was dressed in a classic ashen Channel suit and opaque crème blouse, her hair was tied back tightly in a slick bun, while her straight bangs hung loosely on her forehead. She had just arrived in Tokyo 3 hours ago, and today she would meet the GM of this company, as _representative_ GM of the Higurashi Shikon Enterprise. It was a tight schedule. 

_" Father you called?" Kikyou came into Fujikomo's office in the manor, his back, was once again turned to face her._

_"You will go to Tokyo in placement of… her, as representative GM. You will not talk about what happened to the original GM, Since her… death will not influence the company in that of a positive way… If he asks, just tell him you don't know." Kikyou saw Fujikomo shake a little as he continued his orders._

" _You will come back right after the deal is closed, I will give you one week for that… you do not need anymore, while there… bring… her… remains back. After you come back, you will wear nothing but pure black until her funeral is over… Understood?" _

_Though her father's voice was controlled, though the occasional pause while he gave out his orders was deafening._

_"…Yes father" answered Kikyou._

_"Good, now get out."_

* * *

Her "father" had told her to "get out", he had never told her to leave in such a rude manner, not even when Kagome was present, but now that Kagome was gone, could it be possible that it could be even worse than when she was there? Could it be that Kagome was the glue that held the family in shape, and that she indeed is the true heir? 

'That's impossible, she's not even legitimated… just another bastard child… What is done is done… and I'm going to start my life afresh… Never again, would she take anything that's mine away from me… …"

"Good Afternoon, Higurashi-san. I hope you didn't wait for too long." A business like voice had entered the room while she was busy contemplating.

At the doorway of the convention room were two men. One was well over 6 feet tall, with gold eyes, and silver hair, dressed in a black suit, white blouse, and black tie. The other looked similar except that he was a little shorter, and his face was full of emotion. The man's suit was basically the same except for the fact that it was gray, but you can easily tell that he must not be the GM with the messy ivory hair and the pouting face.

" Do I have something on my face Miss?" An irritated Inuyasha asked very _civilly. _

'This woman looks like someone…no…. I must be dreaming… I've never seen her before… She's from Kyoto!' Inuyasha shook his head unconsciously.

"You must be Nagashima-san, the company's GM I presume?" Kikyou had ignored Inuyasha's vexatious comment and gone into her profession mode, her eyes were on Sesshoumaru.

"Yes… And you must be Kagome Higurashi-san, GM of the Higurashi Shikon Enterprise? We have been waiting for you." Sesshoumaru replied very courteously. Women liked that. Yet, he could've sworn he saw a flicker of besetment cross the women's face.

" I'm actually Kikyou Higurashi, Kagome's older _sister, _because of some _difficulties_, I will now be taking to over the position of company GM, from my younger sister."

'I see… another who fought for her place and won…'

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I see… now let us begin, please take your seat, we have very little time to accomplish our goal."

"Yes, I agree." Kikyou replied and sat back down on the leather chair that was for other companies' GM only.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Ok…. Fine… SORRY people! I couldn't keep my promise… turns out that I couldn't put the part when Kagome wakes up in this chapter… it was longer than I thought it would be… And I like it when my chapter lengths are the same… I know… I have short chapters… But I would rather update more quickly than write a 10 page chapter… Sorry! 

So… How did you guys like it? If you have any questions… feel free to ask… this is my first S&K&IN fan fiction… I wonder if you guys will like it… Is it going too slow? On more thing Sesshoumaru is not that old… about 26ish… haha. See you in the next chapter……

P.S. If you have time, please give me some suggestions!


	4. Consciousness

A.N: Geez… things just never go my way does it? SORRY… I was going to update… but then my computer crashed and I lost everything… so now I have start over from scratch… Hope you guys don't mind if I forget to put something in this chapter… Now on to the next chapter!

Oh… and before I forget… thank you all so much for taking your time to read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Memory of you

Consciousness

_A blank piece of paper… that's my memory… All I remember is my name, Kagome, my origin is unknown, what I did for a living is unknown… I don't even know my family name! Sometimes life can become a cruel game… and in my case, the game has already began._

_K.?_

* * *

"As I have discussed with your company's previous General Manager, this shopping mall in Hokkaido will be strictly upper-class, you can not argue with me on this… since it is our company who is designing."

A stiff pause is heard in the convention room, no one said anything for a minute… and then a quiet, controlling voice rang out.

"Nagashima-san, I'm afraid that you are making a pointless announcement, I do not care whether or not this mall will be strictly upper-class or for the poor only, we are only in charge of purchasing needed land for this development and half of this mall's management facilities. I assure you that our company does not care about the people who are going to shop at this building, as long it makes a good profit for our enterprise." The voice was well-paced, calm… it was a voice of authority.

Kikiyou Higurashi gave the man who was currently negotiating with her the cold shoulder. There was no expression on her pale face while only her rosy lips moved mechanically. She gave off a fume of a sharp ruby that will cut all who gets in her way. Her arm is crossed as she slowly leaned back on her leather chair, showing the two brothers her long legs and expensive high heels. Her amber eyes looked straight at cold golden ones… As if she wanted to make sure they knew that she was the one in charge … no longer would her animated bastard of a sister ever appear in front of them now that she's gotten her place as heir of the Higurashi family back. No one can stop her, not even the two brothers of the most influential family in Japan. Kikiyou touched her diamond _H _necklace on her neck, it was set in platinum with a thin gold chain. Kagome had one too, the only difference was that it was a rare blue diamond and a ring…it was the ring for the next head of the Higurashi family…

'That ring that should have been rightfully mine…'

The GM of Nagashima Co. raised an eyebrow; it was the first time he has shown any emotion during the whole meeting. The woman sitting across the long convention table seems to have different ideas then her younger sister. Though he had only heard her voice in recordings on the computer when they first started this development plan, Kagome Higurashi was much friendlier and insisted that they talked this over in a coffee shop.

_"Nagashima-sama… though it is not my duty to decide what kind of people this shopping mall should be for, I would still like to advise you that this development should be for all the people of Hokkaido to enjoy. Just because normal middle class citizens might not have the power you have, does not mean that they won't have the same grace or sophistication as you. We can perfectly put some affordable shops in this mall and mix these two different classes together. I'm sure that if we were able to succeed in doing this, we'll both achieve higher profits"_

'That women… Kagome was it? She seemed to have a completely different approach to the way of business then the woman currently sitting across from me right now. She seemed much more emotional and sociable… Nevertheless, I like the new heir of the Higurashi family better, she seems much more level headed and composed At least she has some chance in the business world. The other women was a complete joke, even trying to change my plans… this Kikiyou woman must've won her place with ease.'

Sesshoumaru's stoic face revealed none of his thoughts; he reached for his espresso with his right hand while carefully eyeing Kikiyou. A trail of thoughts crossed his mind once again as he realized that within a few years, the woman in front of him might just become a threat to his company.

"Higurashi-san, it is very wise of you to not interfere with my plans, we each have our own responsibilities, I had mistaken you for another. I apologize for that… I would now like to introduce you to our architectural designer for our joint shopping mall. "

Sesshoumaru turned his head to another pair of golden eyes; this one seemed less mature and quite mutinous. The face of this pair of eyes looked somewhat younger, his cheeks had strange pink flush to it, his lips were tightly pinched together as of embarrassed to speak, he was all in all… uncomfortable. Inuyasha turned to the exquisite woman sitting across from his older brother. A strange feeling roused inside of him, what it was, he did not know. However, it seemed difficult to start talking in front of her, and even more challenging to start a discussion with her tranquil yet magnificent amber eyes staring straight at him. Her Dior Poison perfume really seemed to be poisoning him.

Of course he had to start talking soon, or else Sesshoumaru would've given him another ludicrous lecture on how he was disgracing the family and how great the company would be without him. He looked at Sesshoumaru, and found that he was paying no attention what so ever to this, instead he was looking down at his cell phone.

Inuyasha sat up and started talking in the most professional voice he can muster at this point.

" I'm the architectural designer of this development plan, as you can see in this blue print I've just given you, the completed building would betwo stories with bullet proof glass and black marble floor. There would a total ofeight spiral stair cases that would take our costumers to various parts of the mall and four glass elevators for the lazy ones. At the center of the first story, there will be a white marble "wishing" fountain. The international shops will be on the first floor, the domestic ones on the second, I'm sure our costumers will find this convenient. This building will be star shaped with five coffee shops and five restaurants in all, these shops will be placed on the star's corners. All of the construction will take at the very least one year to finish after your company has purchased the needed land. The total area for this building and it's parking lot will be 99,527 square feet."

Kikiyou's eyes narrowed at the area needed for the building, she too sat up straight and put her hands on the table. She messaged her forehead and started talking. Her raven hair that was tied up in a bun didn't seem to be so neat anymore.

"100,000 square feet is not a small number for us to acquire. Hokkaido is… a very busy place, even if it is way up north. We would have to spend a lot time and money to obtain so much land… Is there possibly any way…to… well… shrink it by half?"

Both brothers stood up at this, though for different reasons. Inuyasha seemed to be furious, he hands were clenched in a tight fist… it was his design… no one is changing it no matter what. His face was the color of a red tomato and his eyes looked dangerous. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, still had that impassive expression on his face.

"Miss, I'm afraid that you have mistaken, we have just received a call yesterday from Higurashi-sama, you father. He had agreed on our contract and stated that our only obligation to you was to summarize our plans to you, and you were to sign the contract tomorrow at three o'clock sharp. If you have any questions, please ask your father. I'm very sorry, but we've just been informed of an emergency, we can not talk with you any longer. Please excuse us."

The two men disappeared out the room and left while leaving a wide eyed Kikiyou in her leather chair, her hands were shaking with fury. Her face now had a slight pink tone to it.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at his older brother with peculiar eyes; the perfect business man had just left what might be there biggest client of the year in their meeting room. What could be so important? So important to stop the meeting with the Higurashi Shikon Enterprise?

"So… uh…. Well… where are you going?" He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to ask the question as mundane as possible…

'Though it's so hard to talk to Sesshoumaru sometimes… fine most of the time.'

Sesshoumaru glared at his half-brother, loath was in his eyes, his mouth narrowed… " I got a message from Doctor Touki during the meeting… the girl's awake" He looked straight ahead in to nothingness as he answered Inuyasha's question.

"And we are going to see her right now… I will not tolerate you disgracing our family any more then you already have, and you will not destroy our stocks. The day she files a law suit is the day you get disowned."

Inuyasha winced a bit, like hell he cares " I not going with you just because you are going to disown me… like hell I care about that. I just want to see how the girl is doing. So shut your crap!"

* * *

The hospital lights were far too bright for their own good, for they shined upon people of the dead and their grieving family. Two men in suits walked quietly down the hallway until they came to a sign labeled "Intensive Care." An apathetic man with a diamond ring that had a moon embracing the letter _N _on his left index finger stopped to talk to a blushing woman at the reception desk.

"We would like to see Doctor Touki." It wasn't a request; instead, it was a command. Yet, the woman didn't seem to mind at all.

"Yes, sir… ummm, Doctor Touki is in… uh… Room 638." It took several minutes for her to get the sentence out of her mouth. All this happened while Inuyasha smirked behind his brother's back. This was rewarded with a glare by the woman.

As they "strolled" down the hallway to Room 638, women grinned and giggled, they pointed and gave both men flirty winks. Inuyasha shivered as Sesshoumaru returned the looks with the same stoic expression.

'Women are pathetic…' For once, the two brothers shared the same thoughts.

As they reached Room 638, Doctor Touki came walking out, he closed the door behind him. His had blank expression from surprise, his face was pale, Sesshoumaru was going to found out why after he started talking.

"Sesshoumaru-sama… good afternoon. I'm sure you're here to inquire about patient of Room 638's health… I'm very sorry to inform you that you won't be able to see her in person until a few more hours, for I just stabilized her… You see… it seems like this girl… …. This girl..." Doctor Touki tried to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

Inuyasha was growing inpatient…God this doctor was so stupid sometimes...

" This girl what old man?"

Doctor Touki looked at him with freight,…

"It seems that this girl has temporary Amnesia."

* * *

Author's Note: Finally done! Took me six hours! I don't have any other drafts of this chapter, so since my other computer crashed… I wrote this out of memory… If there's any mistakes… let me know! R&R! 


End file.
